forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride the Arrogant
|name = Prince |alias = Pride the Arrogant |image = Pride.jpg |job = FateMaker |age = 18 |weapon = Dark Pendulum (Superbia) |gender = Male |laterality = Ambidextrous |height = 5'7" |weight = 120 lbs. |bloodtype = AB |castemark = His Arcane Caste Mark location is currently unknown or hidden |personality = Extremely cruel Ruthless Harsh Highly-Intelligent |gloss = Humility Purity Modesty Reverence |quote = "Everyone asks for a chance to work with Pride" "A person's pride never truly dies." —Prince's Quote —Pride "...Pride is the one sin that can never be...defeated..." —Pride's Quote}} Bio "In almost every list Pride is considered the original and most serious of the seven deadly sins, '' ''and the source of the others. Excessive love of self perverted to hatred and contempt for one's self." Prince is the Leader of the Seven Cardinal Vices in Forgotten Testament XVI. Pride is considered the worst and most unforgivable, the main origin of all other sins. Prince has the attitude of quality or state of being proud, inordinate self esteem, he consider himself as the most important being of all. Prince is enigmatic, sadistic, cruel, and would kill with a smile. Showing no sympathies towards his enemies and kills without mercy. He was visibly upset when he thought Aisen was underestimating his minions, implying very great self-confidence and pride. However his streak of fighting has made her overly arrogant and he doesn't seem to take losing lightly as seen when Aisen managed to temporarily beat his subordinates off screen in while watching them. Prince is also same as Aisen who also knows nothing about his origin, had no name, and no memories of his past. He seemed to care very little about his fellow teammates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help, but in rare occasions, he sometimes volunteer his help and willing to cooperate with the other's plot. Prince's Arcane Arts can consume living things and assimilate the abilities and strengths of that particular victim using his Dark Pendulum,and also, Prince's Arcane Arts are a void of all the other 7 Capital Vices abilities. Prince appears to be the only Sin who doesn't show any kind of weakness, this most likely due to the power granted by Grixis unto him, and the only Sin who have ever granted by Grixis' curse and the only one who mastered both Celestial and Arcane Magics that creates Ancient Caste Circles. He is also the only one in the Vices without a Caste mark or completely remained hidden, maybe due to the curse given by Grixis. Appearance Prince appears to wear a long purple dark night jacket with more pockets around. He has a northern short style hair in black and has a purple eye color. His right hand is always inside his pocket hiiding away his weapon; the Dark Pendulum called Superbia. He is surrounded by an aria of invisible magic circles around that protects him from any kind of attacks. Prince physically looks like a teenager with an innocent look on his face in most public places while people was unaware of what he truly is, and he is the only Vice that has no Caste Mark on him or completely remain hidden. Divine Punishment "Punishment for the "Prideful" are forced walk and carry boulders on their back to induce the feeling of humility." Accursed Weapons : Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Accursed Weapons Arcane Art Abilities : Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Arcane Art Abilities Prince has the most highest SpAttk., SpDef., Def., Lck., Sprt. and Spd. His Dark Pendulum can cause a severe damage on enemies once it swings. Prince never uses Physical Attacks but highlyocused on magical attacks which really enhances his Dark Pendulum called Superbia. Etymology 'Pride' is identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to acknowledge the good work of others, and excessive love of self (especially holding self out of proper position toward God). Dante's definition was "love of self perverted to hatred and contempt for one's neighbour.". In perhaps the best-known example, the story of Lucifer, pride (his desire to compete with God) was what caused his fall from Heaven, and his resultant transformation into Satan. In Dante's Divine Comedy, the penitents were forced to walk with stone slabs bearing down on their backs to induce feelings of humility. Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Vices Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Characters